Doctor who Wiki:About
Tardis — formally, TARDIS Index File, the Doctor Who Wiki — is a free Doctor Who reference that is being written collaboratively by the readers and editors. Our goal is to become the largest, most reliable, and most up-to-date encyclopedia about everything related to the ''Doctor Who'' universe. Most of our topics are written as they might appear if discovered in an encyclopedia within the DWU. In other words, we try to treat the subjects of our articles as if they were "real". This site is not attempting to copy or replace Wikipedia's Doctor Who WikiProject, but rather to complement it. Whereas their articles are written from the perspective of the real world, and their topics must pass the general Wikipedia guidelines on notability, our articles are written to a different, and more fan-accessible, standard. Our articles are written from an in-universe perspective and anything which is mentioned anywhere in the DWU is fair game for an article, here. Early history According to Wikia records, Mantrid founded the project on 11 November 2004 — a mere three weeks after Wikicities, the forerunner to Wikia, launched. This means that we are one of the 100 original Wikia wikis. One possibility is that the logging system originally used for Wikicities was wholly changed after the first few months of Wikicities' existence. It's conceivable that the current logs aren't completely accurate when it comes to 2004 dates. It's equally possible, however, that Mantrid created the site and then did nothing with it for months. Either way, we've been here at Wikia for a long time. It was inspired by Wikipedia, a free, open source encyclopedia, and especially by Memory Alpha, a wiki reference site devoted to the Star Trek universe. There are that may be worked on by anyone who has an interest in Doctor Who or its many spin-offs, Getting involved is easy! Other details All of the site's content is covered by the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Contributions remain the property of their creators, while the copyleft licensing ensures that the content will always remain freely distributable and reproducible. See the copyright statement for more information. "Doctor Who," "TARDIS," and related names are registered trademarks of the BBC. The Daleks are trademarked by Terry Nation. No copyright infringement is intended. TARDIS Index File is a Wiki, meaning that anyone may edit any article by clicking on the edit this page link that appears in every wiki article that is not designated as a . This makes it very easy for anyone to share their knowledge and insight of the Doctor Who universe and add to the collected information available. :Warning: TARDIS Index File, the Doctor Who universe Wiki contains spoilers! For any television episode that has aired in the UK, or any novel or other Who-related written, filmed, or recorded material that has been published in that country, that material is considered fair game for inclusion in articles. See our Spoiler policy for more information. More about the TARDIS' TARDIS Index File * TARDIS Index File, an article about the project's namesake. Exploring the TARDIS Index File * , see articles that have recently been worked on. * listed by title * , explore the database using our own version of the Randomiser. * , gallery of new images. Contributing to the TARDIS Index File * Help on editing articles and more. * Forum entrance to the three areas of the Forum. * What the TARDIS Index File is not, while the TARDIS Index File, the Doctor Who universe Wiki is many things, there are some things it isn't. General information on Wikis For many people, the idea of a wiki might be an intimidating and incredible concept. Take a few minutes to read some (or all!) of the links below, and get a better perspective on how a wiki is managed. * Wikipedia: About * Why Wikipedia is so great * Why Wikipedia is not so great * Wikipedia: Replies to common objections, a collection of counter arguments for common objections to the Wikipedia and wiki concept. * WhyWikiWorks, a discussion about the wiki concept at the original WikiWikiWeb * WhyWikiWorksNot, a discussion about the problems with the wiki concept at the original WikiWikiWeb It's all relative Other sites with information on ''Doctor Who'' * [[Wikipedia:Doctor Who |Wikipedia article on the Doctor Who series]] * [http://www.bbc.co.uk/doctorwho/ Official BBC Doctor Who site] * Doctor Who Reference Guide - One of the most detailed guide with synopsis of every story be it TV, video, audio, comic or prose. * Nitro 9 Doctor Who Homepage, one of the oldest Doctor Who websites on the Web Category:The Hub